Just For Ahri
by eternalnight8806
Summary: THIS IS TERRIBLE DON'T READ IT. I wrote this 18 years ago when I was 14. It's my first attempt at a lemon (smut) and obvs it's bad. But proceed if you dare...


Kagome stared at the snow as it fell outside Kaede's tent-cabin. Inu Yasha  
still hadn't returned from his search for the Shikon Jewel shard he insisted  
he felt nearby and it had been nearly two hours. Kagome knew the real reason  
he had left. Tonight was the new moon. The one night a month he became  
almost completely human. She knew that he wouldn't return tonight if he  
could help it unless she went out and looked for him. Why had she allowed  
him to leave at all? Oh well, she told herself. She knew she had to go look  
for him now if she ever wanted to see the love of her life again.  
Kaede attempted to dissuade Kagome from going, saying Inu Yasha's demon  
blood would protect him from the cold, but Kagome knew better. Giving in,  
Kaede gave Kagome a blanket and sent her on her way.  
Kagome was shivering. She had stuffed the blanket into her pack, telling  
herself she would need it when she found Inu Yasha. Dressed only in her  
school uniform, Kagome was on the verge of collapsing from the cold.  
Inu Yasha's senses felt her near. Even in his weakened near-human condition  
he could smell her distinct scent. But he wanted to know why the dumb bitch  
had ventured out into the storm in the first place. The wind and snow blew  
so hard he couldn't see a foot in front of his face. He had to find her soon  
though. He knew that her weak himan body could only stand this extreme cold  
for so long and he didn't know how long she had been out here.  
Kagome treked through the snow, determined not to give up. Damn it! She  
thought to herself. It's so cold... Her vision began to blur... The  
whiteness around her began to swim... The last thing she saw before she  
collapsed was Inu Yasha's angered face after she had told him to 'sit'. "Inu  
Yasha..." she whispered in the snow before going unconcious.  
Inu Yasha nearly tripped over Kagome's body. "Damn it!" he shouted, then  
saw who it was. "Kagome! Oh damn you! Don't you dare die here!" He checked  
her breathing and heart rate. Both were there, but just barely. He had to  
get her out of this cold and fast. 'Damn you Kagome! Why do you do this?  
Nearly killing yourself... and for what?' Then it hit him. She had probably  
been worried about him and had went to look for him. He picked up her limp  
form and tucked her into his kimono. "Hold on Kagome..."  
He ran, blindly, as fast as his near human legs would carry him. He nearly  
bumped into the large structure in front of him, but detoured in the nick of  
time. "A cabin!" he said and kicked in the door. There was a fireplace and  
an obviously old rug on the floor. He placed Kagome on the rug and looked  
over her. Her lips were nearly completely blue and her limbs were as cold as  
the snow outside, if not colder.  
He searched through her bag, hoping to find some sort of miracle cure from  
her time that would stop her shivering and his worry that he refused to  
voice aloud. Instead he found the blanket Kaede had given Kagome.  
Miraculously, it was still dry and warm. He began to cover Kagome with it  
when he realized that her soaking wet clothing would prevent her from  
getting any warmer. He gulped and started to disrobe her. Her skin had a  
sickening pale color to it instead of the pinkish color he normally saw in  
her face. He quickly tucked in the blanket around her, leaving her on  
undergarments. He already had enough trouble keeping himself under control,  
he wasn't going to purposefully make it worse. "In... sha...  
Inu...Ya...Yasha..." She called out his name in her fitfull fever over the  
next few hours.  
Inu Yasha got colder and colder in his wet clothes and near-human form. Why  
did she call out his name? he wondered. It's just the fever, he rationalized  
to himself. Inu Yasha's vision began to blur. He drastically tried to stay  
concious for Kagome's sake. But, eventually, the cold won out and he was out  
cold on the floor next to Kagome. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she  
adjusted to her surroundings. Where was she? How did she get there? And,  
more importantly, where was Inu Yasha? She turned her head and got her  
answer. For, there next to her in his near-human form, was Inu Yasha,  
unconcious. She immediatly jumped up and went over to him, not noticing she  
was nearly naked. She checked his vitals, finding them to be stable, but  
slower than she would like. She saw his clothes were sopping wet, so she  
disrobed him, blushing profusely the entire time. She covered him with the  
blanket that had been covering her and watched him.  
Within a few minutes, Inu Yasha started to stir and Kagome jumped over to  
his side. When he opened his now violet eyes, he saw Kagome's worried brown  
eyes staring at him. His eyes unconciously traveled the length of her body,  
checking for anything out of the ordinary. His eyes nearly jumped out of his  
sockets when he saw she wore nothing but her undergarments. Kagome's eyes  
traveled to what Inu Yasha was staring at, noticed she was almost naked,  
shrieked and attempted to cover herself with her hands. Finding the effort  
useless, she screamed "SIT!" Inu Yasha's angry face emerged from the blanket  
seconds later, cursing her. "Damn you woman! Is this the thanks I get for  
saving your weak human ass?!" She giggled. "Look who's talking!" He jumped  
up and stalked over to her, not noticing he was completely naked, grabbed  
her by the shoulders and shoke her slightly. Her eyes bugged out of her head  
and she closed them tightly while tears began to roll down her cheeks. Damn  
her! What now? thought Inu Yasha. Suddenly, he noticed it was very cold in  
his genital region and looked down. Startled to find himself naked, he  
immediatly jumped back from Kagome. He had obviously scared her and with  
both of them in the state that they were, he didn't want to be that close to  
her because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for long.  
He grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around himself, and went back over to  
Kagome, who was sobbing. "Kagome?" he said tenitively. She opened her eyes  
slowly, found him decently clothed, and stopped crying. He slowly,  
cautiously, took her into his arms. "Kagome, I'm sorry if I frightened you.  
I would never hurt you on purpose. You know that don't you? You know I could  
never hurt you because I love you too much?" Shit! He'd just admited it! It  
had just slipped... now what would she say? Kagome couldn't believe her  
ears. Had he just said that he loved her? "Wh-What did you say?" Inu Yasha  
leaned back, looked deep into her eyes, and said "I said that I love you."  
and with that he threw caution to the winds and kissed her gently.  
Kagome wrapped her arms around him and savored the feelings washing over  
her one after another. His tongue stroked her bottom lip and her lips  
parted, granting him access to her sweetness. His tongue plunged deep into  
her mouth and he savored her. His hands tangled themselves into her raven  
hair. Her hands stroked his back. It felt like steel beneath the softest  
skin she had ever felt. His hands flew to her breasts and he kneaded them  
through her bra. She leaned back on the floor and sighed into his mouth. His  
shaking hands undid the bindings of her bra and he slowly kissed her neck  
down to her breasts. His tongue licked over her peaked nipples and she  
arched her back into him. Her nails scratched down his back as his hand went  
to stroke her clit. He did it slowly. He didn't want her cuming too soon. He  
kissed her soft belly down to the area where he wanted her most. He wanted  
this to be as enjoyable for her as it was for him. He slowly, deliberately,  
tasted her sweetness. He flicked his tongue over her clit, teasing her to  
the point of insanity. She moaned and pulled him into her with her hips and  
hands. "Inu Yasha!" she cried out. He used his tongue as he would his dick,  
pushing it deep within her. In and out, in and out, in and out... the  
rhythem was almost too much for her to bear! Finally, he stopped, only to  
tease her with his head. Rubbing it at her entrance, he looked deep into her  
eyes and said "By the Gods how I love you, Kagome!" kissed her and plunged  
deep within her.  
Her scream of pain was stifled by the kiss and Inu Yasha didn't start a  
rhythem, allowing her to adjust to his hardened cock. "Shhh, love. Let me  
love you." She nodded her head in response and he started pumping into her.  
Soon, there was no pain, only pleasure, given to her by the man she had  
always known would be her first. The one she loved.  
When their bodies were sated and spent, Kagome said "Inu Yasha, I love you  
too." Only to find him sound asleep. She placed a kiss atop his raven head  
and was soon asleep herself.

Chapter 2

~Approximentely four months later...

She was showing. God, she hadn't told anyone yet! What was she going to do!  
Soon everyone would know no matter what she did. She had been wearing  
baggier clothes than normal and saying she was eating more, but soon, no  
matter what she did to try to hide it, everyone would undoubtedly know she  
was pregnant. There was no way getting around it, she had to tell Inu Yasha.  
She put on her school uniform, though with dificulty (it was rather tight  
now) and went down the well back to feudal Japan.

Inu Yasha knew she was pregnant. He had smelled it on her for the past  
three or so months. A woman's scent changes, especially around that time of  
the month when she's supposed to be in hiding from him. She had lost that  
scent all together in the past few months. The problem was, why hadn't she  
told him? Was it possible the babe wasn't his? No... it couldn't be...could  
it?

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! I need to talk to you! It's urgent!" Kagome said  
as she raced towards him from the well. "What is it bitch?" he said, still  
with lingering thoughts of who the babe's father was. She looked hurt, but  
quickly got over it and pulled him away towards the well. "Inu Yasha... it's  
about that night in the cabin... with the snowstorm..." she said, unsure how  
to begin to tell the man she loved that he was a father. "You're pregnant.  
I've known for months. So, who's the lucky daddy?" he said with an icy chill  
to his voice. She glared at him but was deeply hurt. How could he think  
anyone but he was the father of the babe she carried within her? Her hand  
instinctively went to her belly. "I-Inu Yasha... it's yours. You're the only  
person I've... I've... well you know..." she said, tears beginning to roll  
down her cheeks. Gods, he thought, how much of a bastard (no puns intended)  
could he be? Here she was trying to tell him news that should have him  
jumping for joy, and here he was grilling her about the father when he knew  
full well it was himself. He took her into his arms. "Kagome... Gods I'm  
sorry. I just didn't know why you didn't tell me sooner. It drove me wild  
not knowing why you tried to hide it." He tilted her chin up for a kiss. She  
had barely let him touch her since she had found out about her pregnancy.  
This was the first time they had kissed since that night. "Wh-What are we  
gonna do Inu Yasha?" He thought about it. "You'll just have to stay here til  
it's born. You can go back to school afterwards for a few days on end, like  
you are now, and I'll take care of the babe while you're gone. When you're  
not in school anymore, you can come back here permenately." It was crazy,  
she thought, but it just might work.

~one week later...

The marrige ceremony wasn't anything spectacular, but it was nice. Inu  
Yasha and Kagome were now legally wed by the laws of feudal Japan.

~Four months later...

"Damn you Kaede, stop telling me to breathe and get it out of me!" Kagome  
shrieked in Kaede's tent-cabin. Inu Yasha paced outside, waiting to know if  
his child was boy or girl, and if his Kagome would be all right. Suddenly,  
he heard crying. A few minutes later, Kaede walked out with a small bundle  
in her arms. "Congratulations Inu Yasha. You have a beautiful daughter!" and  
handed him the child. "Kagome?" he asked. "Will be fine with some rest. What  
do you plan on calling the babe Inu Yasha?" Kaede asked. "Alanis... after  
my mother." (i know that's not his mother's name but it was spur of the  
moment and i couldn't find her name anywhere!) He looked down at his  
daughter. She had his bone structure and iris shape but she had Kagome's  
blue eyes and raven hair. A tear rolled down his cheek. His daughter... no  
one else's.. his..


End file.
